The Love of Two Lost Souls
by Penelope Anne Neptune
Summary: Just a short drabble between Rogue and Magento. Slight fluff and dark memories inside. Previously titled His Memories.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I recently had inspiration to write a short Rogneto moment (Thank you. You know who you are ;) ) so I wrote this out. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out and had fun writing it. Enjoy :D

* * *

She rubbed her eyes, wanting to be rid of the images she saw. She knew she had to absorb his power to save them, but she had no idea his memories were like this. She knew of the struggles he had in life, but didn't expect it to be so awful to see.

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the starved remnants of people; their sunken features and bony limbs. She saw the pile of bodies and wanted to cry. She saw the children getting beat and wanted to lash out at the person doing it. She saw nothing but the worst horrors know to mankind; the Holocaust.

God. His memories were awful.

"Anna?" his voice called out to her.

She looked up at the man standing in front of her and knew her eyes gave her away. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his embrace and she laid her head on his broad chest, trying to recompose herself.

"What's wrong, Anna-Marie?"

"The memories of yer childhood. They are just too much for me."

She felt him tense up and he responded, "It will be okay. They're just memories."

She knew he was right and the sooner she applied his logic to her brain, the better. She _needed_ to be rid of them.

She looked into his bright blue eyes and saw something she never thought she would see there. He was showing his emotions in those eyes and she saw endearment. He was genuinely worried about her and it warmed her heart to know that. Over their shared time together the past few weeks, she had grown to love the older mutant and she was happy the feeling was reciprocated.

Her vibrant green eyes looked back into his blue ones and he held back the urge to kiss her then and there. She was beautiful, he wouldn't deny that, but she was also much younger than him. Though that particular thought crossed his mind, it was also not at the front of his brain. She looked at him with an expression that melted his heart. _Love._

She took off one of her gloves and traced his jawline, the slight stubble of a five o'clock shadow prickling her fingertips. She looked at his lips and realized she wanted nothing more than to kiss them.

He about jumped out of his skin as she ran her fingers across his jawline. Her touch was intoxicating and he couldn't get enough of it. He took his hand and caressed the side of her face with it. He began to close the gap between them.

She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes as she did so. She felt his lips against her own and was surprised at first, but she noticed how good they felt. She began to kiss him back and her fingers found their way into his white locks.

They parted for a moment to breathe and she began, "Ah-"

He put his index finger to her lips and finished, "I know."

* * *

A/N: Eh? Not too shabby for the first time writing these two, right? Leave me a review and who knows? I might just add more to this.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's another scene for y'all. Enjoy :)

* * *

She woke up feeling someone curled up behind her, holding her close. She looked at the arm and recognized it immediately. She turned her head and saw he was still sleeping. He looked so at peace when he was asleep and it made her wonder if he was always this serene looking while he slept. She remembered the days when he was a wanted terrorist and she just couldn't see that man in the one before her. She laid her head back down on her pillow and felt his arm around her tighten.

His eyes slowly fluttered open as he realized he was holding someone. He looked and saw her dual colored hair and smiled to himself, remembering the night before.

" _Erik?"_

 _He looked up from the book he was reading and saw Anna-Marie standing there in her pajamas. She had worry written all over her face, which in turn worried him._

 _He stood, putting the book on the table and walked towards her, "Tell me. What's troubling you?"_

" _Ah can't sleep. Ah keep seeing Logan's forgotten memories."_

 _He wrapped his arms around her, in an attempt to comfort her and stated, "Well if you want, I could lay with you tonight."_

" _A-Ah'd like that, sugah."_

" _Alright, love. I'll be up there shortly."_

 _He kissed the top of her head and watched her walk back up the stairs before putting his book away and pouring his glass of water down the sink. He went up the stairs and walked into her room. She was already in bed under the covers and he slightly smiled to himself. He slid under the covers next to her._

" _Can ya hold me?"_

" _Of course."_

That's how he awoke, with his arm draped over her torso. Her shirt rode up during the night and he felt a patch of her soft skin under his fingertips. He curled and uncurled his fingers, loving the sensation of her skin. He couldn't explain it, but he couldn't get enough of the feeling.

When he moved his fingers against her stomach, it tickled a little, causing her to squirm a bit.

"Ticklish, my dear?"

"A little."

He smiled slightly to himself and just held her close to him, never wanting to part from her for long periods of time. He would admit that since she had walked into his life, she had changed him completely. His terrorist days were behind him, though he still had to lay low when they went out. She kept him on his toes, which was one thing he loved about her.

 _Love._ He thought it was a funny word. He didn't think he'd be capable of loving another until he met her. He didn't think of himself worthy of that love either. Despite all of his doubt, she brought out the man that he thought was lost to the world. Around her, he wasn't Magneto, but Erik.

If you would have told her a year ago that she would come to love the mutant known as Magneto, she probably would have called you crazy. At times, she couldn't believe it herself. She wasn't entirely sure how they could touch, but she loved every minute of it.

When they touched, it was like and drug and both of them were addicted.

* * *

A/N: I'm a sucker for fluff.


End file.
